Starry Night Her Lost World
by Jeslene
Summary: She needed no reasons to love. He needed no explanations to love. A One Shot Fanfiction.


Starry Night - Her Lost World

A oneshot fan fiction by Jeslene.

Disclaimers: Jeslene owns no one of HYD. )

A/N: Hi there people! It's been a long time since I posted a one shot here. Anyone remember me? Lolz… All right, This one shot portrays two characters. It may be Rui/Tsukushi/Domyouji or Yuki/Soujirou. I wrote this with Yuki and Soujirou in mind. So…

--

_**I Will Control Myself  
So That No One Witnesses My Tears  
Pretending That I Didn't Care  
Not Wishing To Think of You  
I Blamed Myself For The Lack Of Courage **_

The moment she stepped into the school, she was attracted to this particular spot, where she could wait patiently for his arrival. As the wind caressed her face, her heart was flying along with those fallen leaves. It was close to when the first lesson starts, yet she was still there, just behind the statue of the first principal of the school. Unromantic, yes, but it was the most unnoticeable spot in this school.

Her heartbeat rose when she heard those familiar footsteps making an anxious entrance. She listened silently to his mutter of curses, waiting for him to run past her. That would be the perfect to steal a glance or two at this hero of her dreams.

The lesson bell alarmed her about the start of school. Quickly, she picked up her backpack, hanging it over her shoulders and ran towards the door of her classroom, picking up speed with every step she took. Sometimes, she would be late for school, and she would get into detentions. But who cares? She would never give up on a perfect way to start her day.

She loved and cherished this feeling.

Unfulfilled love it may be, but she knew it deep within her heart, the emotions she earned from this one-sided love was much better than being in love.

A smile crept up her lips.

Maybe one day... Maybe.

_**Heartbreak Restricted My Breathing  
I Couldn't Find Any Traces Of You  
I Could Only Stare  
Helplessly  
And Watch You Disappear Into The Edge Of The World **_

Soft chatters of boredom scattered around the hall while the principal made his speech. It was the last day of school, their last year. After today, she wouldn't be able to be standing at her usual spot, watching over him. Her eyes flew over the massive number of students in an attempt to search for him.

Last day.

And most probably her last chance.

Hovering within students who were busy taking photos with friends and teachers, she managed to spot him. But she knew she couldn't proceed. She knew she wouldn't be accepted. Because what registered into her brown eyes, was him, his arms hanging casually around a girl's shoulders. The smile on his face was enhanced with happiness. Closing her eyes, she turned away from the view.

Her maybe, had turned into perhaps, and now...

...Never.

She wouldn't be leaving without anything, at least... at the very least, she could treasure those sweet blue memories she remembered, spending her days watching wishfully at her hero. She had no loss, because he never knew her existence. Instead, she gained emotions that she thought she would never learn.

Maybe... It's time to give up.

Maybe... One day... Maybe.

**_I Could Not Find A Reason To Feel Strong  
I Can Never Feel Your Gentleness Again  
Tell Me Where Could You See A Starry Sky  
Would An Ending Exist There  
Just Put A Wish In A Meteor  
To Let You Know, I Love You. _**

Although she was buried under numerous tasks and work, she still thought of him. His name still tickles her heart strings, setting them into wondrous melodies. She guessed she would never be able to forget him. But she should, or else she would stay single forever, wouldn't she?

She heard from her friends during a gathering which he never attend, that he was now the CEO of a certain computer company. The once playful boy who had insisted on having no rules had matured along with time. She knew he had moved on. What about her? He was kilometers in front of her in the road of life, yet she had decided to stay where she was.

From the beginning till now.

Perhaps he had gotten married without her notice? Maybe he had already migrated?

Those questions were left unanswered, along with those doubts hidden so finely in her heart.

Until that day, when a man who introduced himself as his lawyer knocked on her door. A shocked she had gotten when the lawyer handed her a document, indicating she had gotten all of his properties and money. He had left this world earlier than she did in a plane crash. There, a small notepaper attached to the documents triggered her tears.

He had noticed her since those days.

He had purposely waked up late so that he could spot her standing behind that isolated spot.

He failed to attend the gatherings because he wanted to show her how much he could do and how much he had matured.

As the lawyer made his way out of the house, she slumped down on the floor without any ounce of strength left. Tears flooded her eyes and were unstoppable.

Why?

Why did he never tell her about this?

After what seemed like eternity, she stood up from the carpeted floor of her living room and started towards her room. Leaning against her desk, she glanced longingly at the starry night. Slowly, she grabbed a pen knife she knew she had placed on her desk.

A diamond-like tear slipped down her cheek.

I'm coming, she thought, I'm coming.

Wait for me, I'm coming.

_**Just Put A Wish In An Meteor  
To Let You Know, I Love You. **_

A/N: A typical sad story. A simple way to express complicated feelings. I hope I managed to hit that target.

This song is Zhang Bo Zhi's Xing Yu Xin Yuan. ) Translated by me. Lolz… Reviews would be appreciated. )


End file.
